<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pieces by DeadlyRobots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646460">Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyRobots/pseuds/DeadlyRobots'>DeadlyRobots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dwarf (UK TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Trans Character, Empty Nest Syndrome, Gen, Genderswap, It's possible that 'canon trans character' is pushing things a bit here, Lovesickness, Misgendering, Post-Episode s02e06 Parallel Universe, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Episode s03e01 Backwards, Pre-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03, Sex Change, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:46:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyRobots/pseuds/DeadlyRobots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly will never see Hilly's face again. Fortunately, Holly is in a unique position to do something about that. Meanwhile, Lister's deals with a newly empty nest, and a beeping terminal in the Drive Room goes largely unnoticed for three days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilly/Holly (Red Dwarf)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CONTENT WARNING: Misgendering of a trans character. I know. I'm sorry. But I couldn't imagine Rimmer handling Holly's "head-sex change operation" particularly well, at least not initially.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The gentle beeping sound in the Drive Room had started on a Thursday, around 3 o’clock in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not a loud beeping, nor was it the recognizably monotonous vocalizations of a gently befuddled computer attempting to get everyone’s attention despite having forgotten how to sound the ship’s internal alarm system. Rather, it was a low, quiet beep; the kind you might hear coming from a small digital watch to mark the hour, only much, much more frequently - beeping for a half-second every other second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first person onboard to notice the sound was the Cat, who was curled up asleep under one of the warmer consoles in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red Dwarf</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s overworked, underpowered command center. He looked across at the machinery making the offending noise, curled his lips, and then did exactly as his ancestors had done millions of years before he was born: he closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another three days before anybody else noticed. This time it was Rimmer. He heard the noise during one of his routine inspections of the Drive Room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ship regulations required that the Drive Room receive a full maintenance inspection every six months, and during the last three years Rimmer hadn’t let the fact that he was ill-suited to the task, both due to his hologramatic status and the fact that his knowledge level could at best be described as criminally negligent, stop him from carrying out what he considered to be vital duties aboard post-apocalyptic </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red Dwarf</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, every six months he performed the same task: He went to the Drive Room determined to pull every unit apart down to its component wires, inspect them for flaws and faults, then dutifully reassemble everything to a level exceeding maintenance quality standards. He was absolutely determined, every half-year, that he was going to strip the Engine Room down to its bare nuts and naked bolts and perform the most thoroughly thorough inspection the Space Corps had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, what usually happened was that Rimmer would poke his entirely noncorporeal head through one of the terminals to look at its innards, frown in that gently baffled way that his face, and his face alone, was uniquely configured to contort, then pull his head out, shrug, and mark the entire Drive Room as “adequate”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone from the JMC ever saw these reports, they’d call them fraudulent at best and negligent at worst. However, as everyone who’d ever been part of the JMC had long since passed into ash and dust, Rimmer figured he was probably safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On this occasion, he’d actually managed to cajole two of the Scutters into joining him in the much-anticipated teardown. He found himself distracted from his duties, however, by a new and unexpected beeping coming intermittently from one of the terminals.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can hardly be expected to carry out a vital inspection under these conditions,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and dutifully dismissed the Scutters as he sought out the source of the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, he discovered, emanating from a small console directly underneath the gigantic black space into which Holly’s face would be projected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a monitor. Not really. It was, in fact, a cube - a large six-sided mass of what looked like black glass, with Holly’s face projected in the center, almost like a hologram. It was the only place on the entire ship that Holly’s head could be, for want of a better word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>experienced</span>
  </em>
  <span> in three dimensions. Everywhere else you saw Holly, you saw a flat image on a computer monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you walked around the back, you could see his bald spot. If you looked even closer, you could see your own reflection. Look even closer still, and he’d spin around and glare at you. And if, in that particular moment, you’d had the bad luck of being a hologram, you might find yourself walking around the rest of the day unknowingly sporting a bald spot of your own. Or a mullet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, the space was empty. This was inconvenient, because Rimmer wanted an explanation for this beeping noise, and his current approach - glaring at the machine making the beeping noise until it explained itself - was not thus far proving successful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holly?” Rimmer piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black glass shimmered, and a head faded in, filling the space. It was not the head Rimmer was expecting. There were several key differences between this head and the head Rimmer had been anticipating, but the key difference, the primary difference in the humble opinion of Mr. Arnold J. Rimmer BSc SSc, was the mop of long blonde hair flowing down the side of the face, passing where one might expect to see shoulders if one were looking at a person and not a disembodied head serving as an AI interface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, she was a woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awright then,” said the face. “What’s going down in Groove Town?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>smeg</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you?!” asked Rimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me,” said the face. “It’s Holly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lister looked around the bunkroom and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lonely. He was, in fact, lonelier than he had ever been in his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly less than a year ago, Holly had invented a device that had allowed them to travel to a parallel universe. He’d called it the Holly Hop Machine, and it was supposed to take them to any point in the universe at the press of a button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Holly, who’d previously sported a very impressive six-digit I.Q. but who would now have a tough time </span>
  <em>
    <span>spelling </span>
  </em>
  <span>I.Q., managed to bungle even that incredibly simple mathematical impossibility, instead creating an engine that allowed them to break the speed of reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, everyone had agreed, a millions-to-one chance, but then that was more-or-less the same odds of a particular sperm making it to the egg ahead of all its little compatriots, and as bizarre misfortune would have it that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what had happened in this parallel universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lister had gotten pregnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even know he had it in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d slept with his female counterpart from another universe, and because of what Lister would later dub “improbable biology” (and what Holly would call “pretty bloody hilarious, once you’ve thought about it”) he’d found himself with child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lister’s body now technically had enough legs to qualify as an insect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pregnancy had been nine months of spectacularly unpleasant but incredibly well-documented physical discomfort, culminating in a cesarean and the sudden, inexplicable growth spurt that meant that, less than half a week after they’d been born, they were already old enough to tell Lister that he “just didn’t get” them, loudly playing music in their room while grumbling about how unfair it all was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buying them clothes had, of course, been a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly had concluded that, being children of a parallel universe, they weren’t compatible with the flow of time in the universe they’d been born in, and the Dwarfers had made the difficult but necessary decision to take them back home to be with their mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not as easy as it had sounded, largely because the universe </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red Dwarf</span>
  </em>
  <span> had materialized in was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in fact, the universe that the other </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red Dwarf</span>
  </em>
  <span> had called home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In actual fact the other </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red Dwarf</span>
  </em>
  <span> had come from an entirely different universe altogether. Their own computer, Hilly, had </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> built a Hop Drive, and had arrived in the intermediary universe at the exact same time. Each had naturally assumed the universe they’d arrived at was the home universe when, actually, it belonged to neither of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(All except for the female Rimmer, who hadn’t been paying proper attention when Hilly had activated their Hop Drive, and who hadn’t actually realized they’d left their home reality at all.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adventure that followed - the search for Deb Lister, father to Dave Lister’s children - had taken about a month, with Jim and Bexley, Lister’s sons, spending the majority of that in stasis to prevent them from aging to death. It was a sprawling epic that crossed the totality of time, space, life, death and reality, and would take at least thirty chapters and 250,000 words to recount, though only half of those words would ever  actually be written before whatever author took up the task inevitably got bored and found themselves working on something else entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was in the past, and now that they were back home, Lister found the ship felt even emptier than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rimmer had mocked him for this. “You’ve got Empty Nest Syndrome,” he explained before tutting and expressing relief for the twins. How lucky for them that they were now living in a parallel universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Otherwise,”Rimmer reasoned, “You’d be pestering them for grandchildren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of this changed the fact that they were gone. Lister was all alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More or less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still stranded in deep space with an incredibly accurate simulation of his extremely dead superior officer, a computer who’d lost almost every marble he’d had as well as quite a few of everyone’s else’s, and an evolved descendent of the house pet he’d gotten himself thrown in stasis over in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of these people, specifically the dead one, appeared on the mirror-screen above the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re needed in the Drive Room,” said Rimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because our halfwit computer has lost the remaining 50% of its wits and done something…” Rimmer’s eyes flitted about as he groped in the dark of his mind for the right word. Ultimately, he settled on “...impulsive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Define ‘impulsive.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> get when you’ve had a few drinks and you talk about calling one of your exes, despite the fact that all of them are three million years away? And dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a bit like that. Only actionable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound serious. Lister grabbed his hat and headed for the Drive Room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Lister knew the face well. They’d spent the better part of a month looking for it. They’d left Jim and Bexley under the tender care of that face, among others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t understand how that face had ended up here. Not until Rimmer explained it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dopey git’s in love,” sighed Rimmer, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Head over… well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>heels</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he hasn’t got any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chin,” the Cat offered from a nearby hammock hanging between two navigation servers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” said Lister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg pardon?” said Rimmer, bringing his hand down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, ‘she.’ Holly’s done a - what did you call it, Hol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A head-sex change operation,” said Holly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” said Lister, “Which means she’s a she now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right on,” the computer nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to call him ‘she,’” scoffed Rimmer. “Holly’s a computer, he should be bloody-well grateful I call him ‘him’ and not ‘it.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you’re dead, but you’d be upset if I only ever referred to you in the past tense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rimmer was stupid,” said Lister, staring Rimmer directly in the eye. “He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid, was Rimmer. And he had no respect, no compassion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we call him ‘her’ today, what about tomorrow? What if he gets bored of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> face and decides to swap it out for someone else’s? A famous actor? A Cruft’s winner? What if one day we wake up, wander into the Drive Room and find the leering gaze of celebrated character actor J.K. Simmons staring down on us? What then? You’re just going to take it all in stride as he starts demanding pictures of Spider-Man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Holly changes her face again tomorrow, we’ll deal with it tomorrow. For now, she’s a she.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s not even the weirdest part. Holly is now wearing the face of a woman he--” Rimmer saw the ire in Lister’s eyes and self corrected: “--</span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> fell in love with in a parallel dimension?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t lie,” said Lister. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bit, off-kilter, even for Hol’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Even Michael Jackson only copied Diana Ross’ nose. Imagine if he’d shown up on television wearing her entire face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you think we should do?” Lister asked, throwing his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reset to factory settings,” smiled Rimmer. “Wipe the whole ordeal, put him back to the way he used to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t do that, the system restore disk is missing. I already looked. Besides, Holly’d lose everything she’d experienced up ‘til now. Including falling in love. We can’t take that from her. You remember what happened last time one of us went through that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, and we’re not going through it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re overlooking one vitally important question,” said the Cat, hopping down from his hammock onto his feet in one deft movement. “Specifically: How does this affect me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, the Cat’s asking the right questions,” said Lister. “How does this impact us, practically? It doesn’t. It doesn’t change a single smegging thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holly’s wearing the wrong face!” Rimmer snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you,” said the Cat, “But you don’t hear us complaining. Not when you’re in the room, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let Holly do what Holly’s doing. As far as we can tell, we’re unlikely to meet that female crew again, right? So Holly’s never going to see Hilly ever again. Imagine going through that, loving someone then not even getting to be in the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>universe</span>
  </em>
  <span> as them. That’s hurt, man. That’s an ache that’ll stay with you. Holly’s lucky. At least when she catches her reflection on the bulkhead, or in a particularly shiny monitor across from the one she’s put her face on in that moment, she gets to see Hilly’s face again. Some of us…” Lister trailed off, catching himself. Then, softly: “Some of us aren’t so lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rimmer sighed, and took a friendly step toward Lister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Empty Nest Syndrome,” he said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smeg off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” said Rimmer, turning to the black cube. “Alright, fine. She, her, hers. I’ll… adjust. But I’m going to slip up sometimes, and I’m not going to apologize for it. I expect you to roll with the punches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>attached to your hair, are you?” Holly asked, threateningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rimmer pointed at the screen, as if ready to say something incredibly witty and biting, exactly the sort of thing that would put Holly in her place, regardless of gender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When that incredibly witty and biting retort hadn’t miraculously appeared in his mind, he turned heel and walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dave,” said Holly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” said Lister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You miss them, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I not?” said Lister. “They’re my sons. They sprung forth from a careful incision above my loins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope so,” said Holly. “Otherwise they’d have burst out like--” She caught Lister’s gaze, and stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just... they were tiny. Not so long ago I was holding the pair of them in my arms, y'know? Then boom, suddenly there's a run on spot cream and a suspicious rhythmic thumping noise coming from the gents on D-Deck. They didn't even get to have a childhood.  I should've been there for 'em. Taught 'em how to shave. How to ride a bike."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How to rig a vending machine to dispense beer milkshake," Holly offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't realize how much I wanted all that, y'know? Buying 'em their first pint at the local. Discovering they'd been going there for ages and that it wasn't their first pint at all. Sharing my favorite movies with 'em. Teaching 'em to play the guitar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd have to learn to play it first!" howled the Cat, who’d remained standing around on the off-chance someone decided to feed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talking to them both about girls. Or boys. Or whoever they wind up liking. There's none of that now. They back with their mum, who's actually their dad, about off to make their own way in the world. I'll never see 'em again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Dave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry too," he replied. "I know how much you liked Hilly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was perfect for me," Holly sighed, wistfully. "Y'know how I'm insecure about my intellect. There was none of that with her. We were equally matched. I felt I could be myself when I was with her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So could she," smiled Lister. "She was <em>you</em>. I mean, the Cat's a narcissist, but I don't think he'll ever be able to top you and Hilly for self-adoration."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dunno about that. S'a big universe. He might meet himself someday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I don’t understand is,” said the Cat, “Why’s that terminal still beeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What terminal?” asked Lister. And then he became aware of it, a gentle beep among dozens of other devices, machines and terminals in the Drive Room. He looked down at the source - a terminal designed to search for mechanical debris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typically, this terminal would be used to scan for derelicts and damaged craft, either so that a rescue could be attempted or, it occurred to Lister, so they could scavenge for much-needed supplies. He filed that away for future reference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this moment, the terminal was detecting a dozen-or-so incredibly small pieces of electronic equipment in a nearby asteroid field. Lister was unable to get a specific fix, but they appeared to be free-floating in space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You readin’ this, Hol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” replied Holly. “Hang about, I’ll see if I can zoom in for a closer look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The display on the terminal panned, zoomed, pixelated and depixelated, and what Lister saw caught him entirely off-guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his Space-Bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, parts of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t the source of the electrical signal - his bike hadn’t been electric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lister used the trackball on the terminal to pan around, hoping not to find what he suspected the source of the signal was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he found it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or rather, him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kryten. The Mechanoid they’d found a year ago. The one who he’d taught to rebel. Who’d taken his Space-Bike and jetted off to see the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who had, instead, apparently crashed into this asteroid field, smashing himself into several small pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lister remembered the pride he’d felt the day Kryten had set off on his own, that feeling that he’d helped someone grow into something more, and he realized that, up until now, he’d been lying to himself about what he’d been missing about seeing Jim and Bexley leave. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t see them again, or rather that wasn’t the whole of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that he had, quite by accident, been looking forward to the idea of raising kids. Even by himself, even as a single mother. Time, space, and quantum wossnamery had prevented that from happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lister ran down the corridor towards the docking bay, he knew this wasn’t just about rescuing someone he’d tried to help before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was, in no small part, about filling the hole Jim and Bexley had left in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea whether that was healthy. Frankly, he couldn’t care less about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was, he strongly believed, the right thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lister climbed into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blue Midget</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and set out for the asteroid field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to start rebuilding.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize if the trans stuff upsets or offends anyone who is exploring their own gender identity. I principally wanted to explore that feeling of lost love - both romantic and familial - and given that, in-universe, Holly's sex change is very much tied to that, it's difficult to write about one without the other. I tried to keep it true to how the characters would act if they'd done it on the show.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>